Revisiting The Past
by Personal Parallax
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru lied when they said that nobody yet had told them apart. Meet the girl who has always been able to tell the twins apart and find out how she does it.


**Hey guys, i've been wanting to post this for a while but I just couldn't think of how to end it. Lately i've been obsessed with the Anime/Manga Ouran High School Host Club (it's on YouTube) and I really loved the twins and their characters. If you want to read some fantastic HikaruxOCxKaoru stories, go to my favourites on my page. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Hikaru and Kaoru lied when they said that nobody yet had told them apart.

There was one girl, but they had been too proud to admit it to her at the time. She knew she had been right, though. She _could _tell them apart. It wasn't like she could correct them now - She had been forced to move with her family to America years ago, long before Tamaki Suoh had found the Twins.

But now, she was coming back.

The twins anxiously hovered at the gates of the elite Ouran High School, each as nervous as the other. Hikaru sighed 'I can't believe she'll be _here _soon. Kaoru - what happens if she doesn't like it here? What if we've "changed" too much?'

Kaoru was about to reassure his brother, but he thought of something. Both he and Hikaru turned around, forgetting that they were supposed to be watching the road for the car coming. They gazed upon the towering school in front of them. 'What if she doesn't like the Host Club?' They pondered in unison.

And just like that, everything started. 'Hikaru! Kaoru!' A female voice called from behind them. They began to turn, but were suddenly flattened by a small but surprisingly strong body. They groaned in protest as the person giggled. 'Sorry, guys.' She threw her arms around their necks and pulled them close together. She gave the older brother a kiss on the cheek. 'Hello, Hikaru.' She said, then did the same for the other twin. 'Hi, Kaoru.'

They paused, frozen in surprise. It was almost unbelievable after all these years that she could still tell them apart. Their image had changed a lot since they last saw her. After a moment, their arms tightened around her. Yup, she was still the same.

It must have looked odd, three grown teenagers lying on the ground like that. In a tangle of limbs, they managed to pull themselves up. The girl took a step back, putting her hands on her hips and looking between the two. 'So boys, did you miss me?'

'No.' Hikaru said with a smirk, which earned him a smack on the chest. Kaoru pulled her away and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 'Relax, Alli. He was kidding. Of course we missed you!'

Hikaru pouted because he was not the one getting the hug. 'How can you tell us apart?'

Alli almost sighed as she detangled themselves from Kaoru's arms. She really didn't have reasoning to answer that question. She just knew. She knew them, but she also knew that wouldn't be a satisfying answer for the Twins. Suddenly she had an idea. 'I'll tell you… If you catch me!' She took of like a bullet towards the school, leaving a trail of laughter behind her. The Twins shared a mischievous look for a moment, then ran off after her.

It took Alli about 5 minutes to figure out that she had no idea where the hell she was going. Hikaru and Kaoru were supposed to be giving her a tour around the school. Why did she have to run off like that? They all knew that she was clumsy and had a habit of getting lost. How many flights of stairs had she ran up? She slowed to a walk and finally took in the building around her. It was all so fancy! One of the paintings she passed was credited to a student. No way! It looked like it was done by a pro!

'Lost yet?' Alli was almost glad to hear Kaoru's voice behind her. 'Don't give up now, you're so close!' That was Hikaru, right in her ear. Alli jumped and almost screamed, she hadn't heard him behind her. 'Jeez Hikaru, you almost gave me a heart attack!' She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist, unfortunately brushing over the spot where she was most ticklish, which made her jump again. She immediately regretted it, letting Hikaru know any weakness of hers was bad news, for it was sure to be used against her in the future. She turned in Hikaru's arms to come face to face with two very mischievous looking twins, so much so that they almost looked evil. 'Hmmm, Kaoru, it seems someone's ticklish.' Hikaru said to his brother, who was now right beside him. The arms tightened around her and she realised that she was now being held captive while the other twin tried to find the spot.

He found it.

'HAHAHAHAHAH! Ha-hey, stop! Hahahah, no, no, no, stop - I can't breathe! C-come on! HAHAHAH!' Alli couldn't stop laughing even if she wanted to. Soon because of the relentless tickling, the Twins soon had Alli on the floor, pinning her down and having her gasping for breath. 'This-isn't-FAIR!' She protested. 'Stop!' Alli was astonished when they actually did stop, though she had a very bad feeling about it. 'Tell us your reasoning…' Kaoru started. '…And we'll stop.' Hikaru finished with an evil smirk. He seemed to be enjoying this a hell of a lot more than his brother.

They were still in the middle of the school's corridor, which they were reminded of when a voice rang out from behind them. 'Hikaru! Kaoru! You no good shady Twins, what an earth are you doing to that poor young lady! You're not molesting her, are you? Red card!'

Enter Tamaki Suoh.

Alli was confused when Hikaru and Kaoru scrambled to get off her, blushing slightly, though that could have just been from before. The Twins she knew never took orders from anyone. 'Sorry, boss.' They said in unison. Alli sat up and was finally able to put a face to that voice. He looked like a freaking prince or something - blond hair, long but not too long, porcelain features and the most amazing Indigo eyes. They captivated her as the "boss" strode towards her, bending down and offering her his hand. Alli stared at it blankly, torn. She was not one to accept help like that. She knew she was just as capable as any man, especially since she grew up with Hikaru and Kaoru. Not much could get past her.

'Beautiful lady, you must excuse Hikaru and Kaoru for their misconduct. They're just shady - but they don't know any better, they've been like that they're whole life!' This caught Alli's attention. She ignored his hand, which made the Twins smirk. She stood up and brushed herself off. 'How would you know that, have you known them their whole life?'

'Well- No-' Tamaki spluttered stupidly, unsure of what to say next. Alli sighed, pretending to loose patience. 'Well, then you have no basis for your comment. I, however, know what you say is very true.'

'You do?'

Alli stuck out her hand. 'Alison Knight at your service. Especially when it comes to pest control.' She smirked, seeing Hikaru and Kaoru's faces drop. 'That was mean, Alli.' Kaoru pouted. 'Yeah, that's not how you should treat your closest childhood friends!' they sauntered over to her, each leaning an elbow on one of her shoulders, for which she was perfect height. Tamaki's eyebrow twitched, but apart from that he was frozen. 'Childhood…. Friend?' He repeated dumbly, then appeared to deflate landing in a heap on the floor. 'Wow… That was over exaggerated. It's like we just told him we were triplets instead of twins.' Kaoru said.

'Oh yes, that's right!' Suddenly Tamaki was up off the floor, clutching her hands and looking deep into her eyes in a pleading fashion, far too close for comfort. Who was this guy anyway? Or rather, who did he think he was? 'Just because you're close to those shady twins, doesn't mean that you're like them, right? You could be completely opposite to them, sent here by God to keep them in line! My prayers have been answered!' Tamaki fell on his knees again, arms raised to the sky, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Wow. this guy really was bi-polar.

Alli raised an eyebrow. Was he _serious_?

'Don't you have guests to entertain?' Hikaru said, clearly annoyed. Tamaki seemed to snap out of it. 'Yes!' He said with a flourish. 'But since you are a close friend of the host club and our special guest today, it is my duty as King of the Host Club to to introduce you to the others and keep you entertained!' He grabbed her hand, suddenly pulling her away from the Twins and towards the closest door. Alli desperately looked back at the Twins and saw them both shuffling slowly behind their leader, hands in pockets. Man, Hikaru looked _pissed_.

'Welcome - to the Host Club!' Tamaki said proudly, making a sweeping gesture with his arm. 'Wait, you were actually serious? This is a Host Club? Hika, Kao, you're part of this?' Alli said incredulously. She had always known the boys to keep to themselves, so the thought of them willingly spending hours with other people, especially squealing girls, was hard for her to imagine.

'Are you kidding? These shady Twins are one of our best acts!' Tamaki said with a smirk, throwing his arms over the shoulders of some very annoyed looking Twins, who tried to shrug him off immediately. Alli had a feeling that she was missing something. Like somehow Tamaki was telling her something off-limits.

'So.. Alison…' Tamaki started.

'It's just Alli-'

'Who's your type?' The King continued, as if she hadn't spoken. 'The "Prince" Type?' He flicked his hair back and looked at her with shining eyes, as if trying to woo her. A moment went by when he waited for her to react, gush, squeal, blush, anything. When she didn't, he recovered quickly clearing his throat and continuing with the introductions. 'The "Cool" Type?' He pointed to a man who looked shy yet calculating, with shiny jet black hair that matched the black notebook he was writing in. He looked up at her with bright eyes. Obviously, this guy never missed a beat. 'The "Strong, Silent" Type?' Wow. She had never seen a guy so tall. How did she miss him before? Man-mountain, towering over everyone who was brave enough to step into his shadow. Yet, he had kind eyes. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly… If that fly wasn't annoying him. 'The "Shotacon" Type?' Alli winced as her eyes were directed towards a short boy appearing from behind the really tall guy. That was a little disturbing. How old was he! Finally, Tamaki pointed to the last guy in the room, who wasn't much taller than the small blonde and honestly looked more like a girl. 'The "Natural" Type?'

'Uhhh…'

'Or, maybe, you prefer the "Devilish" Type?' Tamaki said as an afterthought, as if he was trying to avoid the subject. As soon as she heard this, Alli couldn't contain her giggles. She knew exactly who it was that had earned that title from Tamaki. What she didn't know was the two Devils in question were standing right behind her, arms intertwined and leaning against each other, smirking. She jumped about a foot in the air when Kaoru spoke. 'Clearly she prefers us!'

Alli laughed. 'Yeah. My little Devils. How fitting…'

'But you seem like such a nice, sweet girl! I don't understand how you can put up with them, let alone like what they do..' Tamaki whined. Alli shrugged. 'It would be a harder decision if I actually knew anyone else…' Tamaki suddenly grabbed her hand again, pulling her into the large Club room. 'We can change that!' He exclaimed, not really leading her anywhere. He was just eager to get her away from the Twins.

Half an hour later, Alli was sitting comfortably opposite Kyoya. He hadn't seemed offended when she admitted that she didn't know of the Ootori's. He was busy typing god knows what on his laptop and Alli was watching everyone with great entertainment, especially the Twins. It was nice to see them reach out of that small world they had fitted themselves into. 'Kyoya,' she started. 'Why aren't you entertaining guests like the others?'

'I prefer to watch from afar. My skills extend mostly academically though I have the ability to please women if I so wish. I mainly focus on managing the funds for the Host Club, because as you can see we are quite extravagant and therefore running the Club can become expensive. Answering Tamaki's every whim is not an easy task, I assure you.' He smirked.

_CRASH!_

'Kaoru!' Someone yelled from across the room. When Alli turned, she saw Hikaru bending over Kaoru who was sprawled on the floor. Her eyes went wide and she froze, thinking Kaoru was hurt. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding when she heard Kyoya chuckle. Seriously, what was _wrong_ with that guy! She relaxed a bit when she heard Kaoru groan and took a sip of her tea as she watched Hikaru help his brother up. 'You don't have to worry about me, I just tripped…' Kaoru was saying, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. 'Kaoru.' Hikaru stopped him, pulling his brother's face dangerously close to his own. Alli's eyes widened. 'You klutz. Don't do that to me. Now when we get home we'll have to play doctor so I can check you over for bruises…'

_PSSSSHHHH._

While all the rest of the girls squealed, Alli sat frozen across from a very annoyed looking Kyoya who was now dripping with whatever Alli had in her mouth. In her surprise, Alli had sprayed it all out and Kyoya was the unfortunate victim. 'Kyoya- I- Sorry-' She stumbled over her apology, just to receive an evil glare that made the hairs stand up on her neck. She heard roaring laughter behind her and turned to see the Twins. 'That has got to be one of the best reactions we've ever seen!' Hikaru told her. They started laughing again and Alli had to wait not-so-patiently for them to finish before she confessed.

'Enjoying the show?' Kaoru smirked mischievously.

'I didn't know y-you felt…' She was unable to finish her sentence. 'Oh, we don't.' Kaoru told her. 'It's just an act.' Hikaru finished. They laughed again at the almost murderous look Alli offered them when she heard that. 'It's one of the Club's best attractions.' Hikaru said, leaning down to her ear. 'So, we've had lots of practice.' Kaoru joined him, talking in her other ear. 'Oh, yeah. You can be part of it too, if you want. We'll even let you play doctor with us later.' He blew on her ear and Alli shuddered. She sincerely hoped they couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating. Why was she reacting like this? It was just Hikaru and Kaoru…

She turned around to speak to them properly and found them a lot closer than she expected. 'Oh.' She said, realising the situation. 'Something wrong?' Kaoru whispered back. Alli blushed and scooted her chair a little backwards to get some breathing space. 'Aw, she doesn't like us!' Hikaru said in false woe, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. 'It's not that!' Alli said quickly. 'I'm afraid that if those girls-' she signalled over to the chattering girls with her eyes. '-See us like this, they'll hate me forever!' She whispered to them furiously, then narrowed her eyes as they shuffled closer. 'But that's part of the fun!' Hikaru whined. 'Yeah, who cares what they think?'

Alli was still stuck on what Hikaru had said. 'Fun? What am I, your toy?'

In hindsight, that was a really bad question to ask.

'Yes.' They said in unison, then smirked. Alli muttered a string of expletives, knowing full well the situation she had gotten herself into. She had been their toy once before - it had been lots of fun, but also annoying. She could only wonder what the Twins considered "fun" now.

Before she knew what was happening, the Twins had grabbed her hands and she was being dragged over to a couch on the other side of the room. She was unceremoniously dumped on the couch and Kaoru and Hikaru stood before her, along with every other girl in the room. Turning on all their charms and theatrics, Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly burst out with "Lets play the Which One Is Hikaru Game!" This was greeted by a low murmur in the crowd.

'Oh no, I always get it wrong…

'I can never tell them apart!'

'I don't think anyone can!'

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed oblivious to the tittering as they both wore matching smirks directed towards Alli. It was blindingly obvious to her that this was another attempt to get her reasoning out of her.

'Can YOU tell, Alli-chan?' one girl spoke up. Alli took the chance to survey the girls for a second, then gave her answer. 'The one on the right is Kaoru, the one on the left is Hikaru.' she said in a monotone voice, like it didn't interest her at all. But actually, she held her breath with all the other girls as a deafening silence filled the room, all eyes turned towards the two redheads.

'WRONG!'

'What!' cried Alli in disbelief.

'No, she's right!' someone said behind her and everyone turned to lay their eyes on Haruhi. Instantly the Twins looked annoyed at her for calling them out. 'But….' Haruhi continued. 'How do you know?'

All eyes were on Alli again.

'Fine, i'll tell you. Even though you may look the same, Hikaru and Kaoru, it's not hard to tell you apart when you look a little deeper. Some things you just cannot change, no matter how hard you try. For instance… Your eyes.' Alli felt her cheeks flush as both Twins simultaneously raised an eyebrow. 'Well, it doesn't take a genius to know that Hikaru is fiery, impatient, defensive and passionate in his personality and that is reflected in his eyes. It's the same with Kaoru, his eyes are always kind and I think if there was ever such a thing as an eye-hug, Kaoru would be the best at them.'

There was silence. Then-

CRASH!

'Oh my dear Alli, how perceptive you are! Yes, they are quite lovable aren't they, when they're not being annoyingly mischievous and-'

'Tamaki! Get off me!'

'Hey boss, doesn't this count as sexual assault? Red card!'

Alli was (thankfully) pulled to her feet by two pairs of strong hands and before she knew it she was staring into the faces of the two people that made her want to melt into a puddle. 'Alli, can we talk outside for a moment? ALONE.' Hikaru said the last word loudly so Tamaki could hear. Again she was picked up and practically thrown through the double doors out into the hallway. 'I am capable of walking-'

'Alli,' started Kaoru. Alli turned to look at them both, cheeks slightly red, Kaoru looking at her with eyes that held all the compassion in the world and Hikaru trying to look everywhere but at her. 'We invited you here because we missed you and we wanted a chance to get to know you again. But what you did in their was amazing - I mean, no one's ever told us apart before like that. It made us realize that we want so much more than getting to know you-'

'-Will you be our girlfriend?' Hikaru burst out, almost like his emotions were overflowing. Alli physically took a step back, almost not believing what she was hearing. There was a short silence while Alli allowed her brain to process what was happening.

'Both of you? At the same time? Isn't that frowned upon?'

'We don't care!'

'…Neither do I, really. Okay, alright. It would be an honor to be your girlfrie-' Alli didn't get to finish her sentence because she was engulfed in the arms of two very attractive redheads. She threw her arms around their necks and pulled them close, just like she did when she first saw them, smiling. _Her_ boys.

**The end!**

**I realize this is just a really pointless fluff, I like to think of it as my own condensed version of all the brilliant HikaruxOCxKaoru stories i've read. I hoped you liked it!**

**Comments are appreciated!**

**- Kimmie**


End file.
